fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Warden Of Exile (God Genesis)
Backstory The Exile Warden, commonly known as the warden, watches over the exile realm. The exile realm is a place meant to lock away the biggest threats to the omniverse. It was created by Ignia, the inferno mother. The Warden was killed by Artemis and Manora. Upon the death of the warden and the judges, there was no one that was capable of controlling all of the beings within it. Eventually the exile realm no longer held anything at all. Becoming just an infinite space that held nothing. Appearance See picture Personality The Warden of Exile is surprisingly a very nice being. Which is the complete opposite to how most behave regardless of rank. She always treats her prisoners and others with upmost respect. She is not to be confused with being sensitive. As she will eliminate anyone that poses a threat to the Exile realm, or herself. She often likes to talk to her prisoners in hopes of being able to understand who they are and what their purpose was. The warden looks for some form of entertainment as she spends her time watching over the realm and the inhabitants. As such she tries to talk to them in the hope of not dying out of boredom. She has no sympathy for beings that are pure evil. As she feels they are driven by nothing. She feels the most sympathy for Manora and Artemis. It is in fact this reason is why they were able to take her. She held back and she wasn't as determined to keep her position when she learned two judges were dead. She felt the omniverse was slowly falling apart, though she still fought well. She has not known the pleasures of life, as she is tasked with staying inside the exile realm forever. She only finds pleasure in getting to know others even criminal beings, or training with her sword while on duty. It is because of this reason she is so strong. She has been training her skill ad growing stronger for eternity. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Serendia, The Warden Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Innaplicable Classification: Primordial entity, Warden Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divinity Energy, Non-Physical Interaction, Sealing, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Master Swordsman, Instinctive Reaction, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Extended Blade Range (The Warden can slice things apart from a distance with her sword using an invisible force), Reality Warping, Accelerated Development, Acausality (Type 2) Resistance to Power Nullification, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Unless a higher being decrees it) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Superior to Helios. She would have defeated Ascended Artemis and Manora together had her heart been truly in the fight) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Tagged Artemis consistently) Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Tanked many hits from Artemis and Manora) Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Her Sword Intelligence: Supergenius. Has knowledge that exceeds other primordials Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Good Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 1 Category:Combat Gods